Four Swords Summer
by Goopychips
Summary: The four Links, Red, Blue, Green, and Vio, along with Shadow Link are spending their summer vacation together, and they're starting with a trip to the amusement park.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is Shadow Link's Ghost. This is my first fanfiction. I know this chapter's really short, it's more of an into. I will post the first 2 chapters and if I get reviews I will continue. Please no mean reviews, but constructive feedback and suggestions are good :3 Don't own Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does!**  
 **Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Shadow Link's POV

The phone rang. I pulled myself off the couch and checked the number. It was Red Link. I picked it up. "Hello?" "Hi Shadow!" Red squeaked, "Me, Green, Blue, and Vio were gonna go to an amusement park tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come! Do you want to?" "Uh… sure, sounds good. What time and where?" I asked. Red gave me the time and place, then hung up with a cheery goodbye. Red, Blue, Green, and Violet (Vio) had been friends ever since… well, it's felt like since they were born. When lord Vaati pulled me out of the Dark World via a portal, I was introduced and we started hanging out. I was four back then, and I'm fourteen now. It's been a long time.

Luckily lord Vaati lets me do whatever I want whenever I want… well, almost always. My friends' parents are pretty lax too, so we can hang out often. I'm pretty sure Blue hates me and always has, but he has anger problems so it can be hard to tell. Red is super optimistic (ugh), Vio is a bookworm, and Green is just, well, normal, I guess…

I settled into the couch and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **On to chappy 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back! Here's chapter 2, I know it looks short, but it was over a page long in microsoft word. If I get a review I will continue writing (and I will write longer chapters) Thanks for your time! Also, I don't own Legend of Zelda!**

* * *

Shadow Link's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing and rays of infernal sunlight sneaking through my thick black curtains. I dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans (a little warm for the summer, but I like long pants) and pushed my bright purple hair out of my eyes. After washing up, I walked over to Red's house, which was within walking distance. His mom was going to drive us to the amusement park, and Red-generous Red- had payed for our all day passes! When I got there, Red answered the door and Blue was already there. As soon as Blue saw me he screeched "WHAT! You never told me HE was coming!" Red replied with a shaky voice "Don't yell Blue! We've known each other for 10 years, of course I invited him!" Blue pouted and crossed his arms in a sulky way. Green and Vio couldn't come soon enough.

Eventually Green arrived, then Vio (who came fashionably late). We climbed into Red's car, which had enough seatbelts for everyone but was really crammed. I was sadly crushed between Blue and Green. Red and Vio were in the seats ahead of us, and Red's mom was driving. She didn't think any of us were tall enough to sit in the passenger seat. *sigh*  
Blue kept poking my cheek trying to get my attention and Green was sleeping against the window. Red and Vio were having a friendly conversation about their summers so far.

*poke* *poke* *poke* *po-* I turned suddenly and slapped Blue's hand out of my face. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I screeched. Blue looked startled and then poked me in the eye with a naughty smile. "Ow!" I cried, covering my injured eye with one hand and attempting to poke Blue's eye out with the other. Blue grabbed my hand and started tickling me and poking my belly. I giggled uncontrollably (which I never do) until he finally stopped and I was suffering from hiccups.

* * *

 **I will write more if I get reviews ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3. Thank you to VioIsBae for my first review :)**  
 **Here is Vio's day at the amusement park. Reviews are appreciated, and I don't own LoZ!**

* * *

Vio's POV

When we finally arrived at the amusement park, I took a look around. There were a lot of rollercoasters, many of which I hoped to not be pressured into riding. I have a disliking for rollercoasters -too much movement, and spinning in circles makes me nauseous. "Let's go ride that one!" Blue cried out. I looked where he was pointing, and with alarm noticed that he wanted us to ride an enormous coaster with loop-de-loops. I must have paled, because Red asked, "Vio, are you ok?" I nodded, and Blue cried, "Great, let's go!" and started dragging me towards the coaster.

We waited in line for a good half hour. Red wouldn't stop complaining about how he wanted cotton candy, Shadow wouldn't stop whining about how hot it was, and Blue was engaged in a petty argument with Green. I stood quietly with a disinterested manner. Finally we boarded the coaster. Red screamed the whole time and Green wouldn't open his eyes for the whole ride. The upside-down parts were by far the worst.

By the end of the unnecessarily long ride, I was feeling sick to my stomach. Even Shadow looked a little nauseous. Blue looked thrilled, and Red was still begging for cotton candy. Green gave in and went with Red to get the sugar fluff, and Blue got in line for the roller coaster we'd just ridden. I turned to Shadow. "Do you want to go on something that doesn't go in circles or upside down? Like…" "Ooh, a drop zone! Let's ride that!" Shadow interrupted. We then got in line for the tallest drop zone I'd ever seen.

It was absolutely horrible. After standing in the hot sun for the longest time, we boarded the drop zone. On the way down, I felt like my stomach was in my throat. Beside me, Shadow seemed to be having a great time. In my terror, I grabbed Shadow's hand. As soon as the ride stopped, I realized I'd been holding his hand and let go, blushing. Shadow just gave me a sideways glance and a grin before running to the next ride.

The rest of the day was similar to the morning. I was forced to ride ride after horrible ride. The worst had to be when Red dragged me onto a spinning ride that went in circles for what felt like an eternity. I actually threw up afterwards. Luckily it got me out of a few rides. It was almost worth it- almost. Lunch was mediocre, and we spent a lot of our money on the overpriced food. The souvenirs we got were also overpriced. After lunch, we went on more rides, though thankfully everyone decided it would be a better idea to go on some slower rides right after lunch. We rode the Ferris wheel and the merry-go-round (my type of ride).

At the end of the day, Red's mom picked us up and we rode home. I tried to read my book on the ride home but started to feel car sick, so I had to content myself with watching everyone else. I realized Shadow was trying to talk to me. "io, Vio, Vio, Vio, Vio, Vi-" I turned to look at him. "What?" I asked. "Um, about the drop zone…" I averted my eyes, "I was just scared. I, uh, didn't mean to grab your hand…" Shadow Link just smiled at me. "Sure, sure," he mumbled.

As soon as I was safely at home in my bed, I feel asleep with pleasant dreams of my friends and our wonderful, horrible day together.

* * *

 **I'm trying to post these as fast as I can write and proofread them. I'm sorry if they take a while to post. See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chappy 4! It's longer so I hope you enjoy! I don't own LoZ!**

* * *

Shads' POV

"SHAAAAADOW!" yelled Vaati from downstairs. It was 2 in the morning. I groggily pulled myself out of bed and went downstairs in my pjs. "Uuuuh, whadda you want?" I mumbled, still half asleep. "Where were you yesterday?" Vaati screamed. I frowned, "Just hangin' with ma friends, Lord Vaati. What's the problem?" "We are leaving for a villain reunion in Lorule-today! You were supposed to pack yesterday. Now go up to your room and pack." I sulkily went up to my room and started packing my purple suitcase with the Lorule triforce on it.

This trip was every summer, but it usually wasn't until later. I got dressed in the long sleeved gray Lorule t-shirt I was expected to wear there. When we were prepared to leave, I contacted Vio letting him know that I would be gone for a couple weeks.

…

Day One

I crammed myself into the backseat of Vaati's tiny car. We would be picking up 2 more people on the way there. First we stopped at Dark Link's house. Dark climbed into the car and sat beside me. "Hey there shrimp! Haven't grown an inch." he said, ruffling my hair like I was some little kid. I scowled and Vaati gave him a warning look. "Dark, the kid's over 10 years old." Vaati growled. "I know, I know, I'm just joking." Dark replied cheerily. We then picked up Ghirahim. He took shotgun beside Vaati. "Hey there Vaati, Dark, and… uh… hey there shrimp!" Ghirahim called out. I stared at the creepy white-haired man. "Ghirahim! It's been forever! Shads, this is Ghirahim, my old friend from when we were little." Vaati cheerily stated.

When we arrived in the middle of the forest, we all climbed out of the car with our luggage. Everyone seemed in a very good mood. "What kind of villain is that optimistic?" I mumbled to myself. I was more of an all-time pessimist. Vaati cleared away some bushes to reveal a portal. We went in one by one and soon arrived in (new) Lorule.

Lorule was similar to Hyrule, but with a purple tinge to everything-the grass, the sky. My kind of place. "Alright, the car didn't fit through the portal, so we're walking to our hotel again this year. This way!" Vaati called. I floated alongside Dark, who had to walk, even though I had to keep my suitcase on the ground. "So, looking forward to our stay at the district 3 hotel in district 3, Lorule?" Dark asked politely. "I never am," I replied with a hint of sarcasm in my voice, even though I totally meant it. "Yeah, well this year will be worse because someone decided this stay cost too much so now we will be sharing a room to save money." Dark Link stated in a slightly mocking tone. I scowled. "Just stay away from me and-""Shadow! You better be being nice to Dark Link! Now get over here!" Vaati yelled from up ahead. I threw one last irritated glance at Dark, then made my way up to Vaati. He was in deep conversation with Ghirahim about chuchu jelly. I cleared my throat. Vaati jumped slightly. "Oh, there you are. We're here. Bring our bags in." I frowned but didn't argue. Not with Lord Vaati.

After bringing 4 suitcases up 3 flights of stairs, I entered my room and flopped onto the bed. Uncomfortable, I floated above the lumpy mattress. I can't float in Hyrule because if I'm caught- well, let's say there will be trouble to be had. I almost fell asleep when Dark Link came in. "Hey kid, dinner time!" This startled me and I fell onto the bed with a thump. Dark looked at me. "What are you doing on the bed? Come ON," He insisted. "I'm coming, hold on a sec." I replied. On the way down to dinner I asked, "How old are you Dark?" he looked at me. "Sixteen. I'm assuming you're 10 or 11." I must have made a shocked, then insulted face, because he asked, "What?" "I'm FOURTEEN years old!" I cried. Now it was Dark's turn to look shocked. "Jeez, I'm sorry kid! You look so young. It's a… complement…?" I turned away in disgust and walked off without him.

In the dining room I took a seat beside Vaati. Villains from every era were here- from Onox to Ghirahim. I ate dinner quietly while everyone else talked in loud, booming voices about fortress defence, and monster ratios. The triforce was talked about a lot, along with figuring out how to get it. We owned one piece- the triforce of power. The four links had a piece and Zelda had the last piece. I honestly couldn't care less about the triforce, as long as my friends didn't, uh, die, I guess. I poked my plate of mushy lorulian food, without much of an appetite. After dinner I went straight to my room- only to find Dark already there!

I frowned at him and started unpacking. "Listen," he started. I turned around. "I'm sorry if what I said earlier offended you, ok? If we're gonna be spending 2 weeks' worth of nights in this room, I don't want to get off on the wrong foot… not that I couldn't beat you in a battle!" he exclaimed. "It's on!" I cried, drawing my sword.

We dueled, Dark with a ruthless force and little tactic, while I moved gracefully, trying to get behind him. I guess a little Vio has rubbed off on me after all these years. I didn't know much about Dark or his fighting tactics because I'd never really talked to him during these villain reunions. I would stab, and he would parry. He appeared to let his guard down for a second, and I moved in to hit him, but he tripped me, and in a second had me on the floor with his sword to my neck.

I scowled, and muttered, "Fine, you win." Dark let me up and dusted off his clothes. Then he decided he wanted to fight a bit more. He kicked my sword out of reach and caught me in a loose headlock. "Hey, no fair!" I cried, trying to pry his arm off my neck. "Aww, you're so cute and helpless!" he said in the voice you might use with cat- or a baby. Dark ruffled my hair and let me go. "Now go to sleep you pessimistic little shadow," he said quietly as he shut the lights.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I will be able to write longer chapters and more frequently once summer vacation comes around. See you later.**

 **btw I AM Shadow Link :I**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. Please review, and I don't own LoZ!**

* * *

Blue's POV

I woke up early this morning and went out for a walk to Shadow's house. I knocked, but no one was home. On my way back home, Vio called me. "Vio?" I replied. "Yes, Shadow has left and will be gone for a couple weeks, but he didn't say where he went." Vio answered. "Yaaay!- I mean, oh, that's too bad. Let's go to the beach while he's gone! Shads hates the sun so he won't be missing out," I proposed. After a moment's silence, I began to wonder if Vio was still there. "Vio, you still there? Vio?" Vio finally replied, "Fine, we'll go to the beach. I'll call Red, Green and- oh, just them I guess."

Vio sounded sad on the phone and looked sad when we got to the beach. "Aw, cheer up, Vio! Don't you like beaches?" Red piped. Vio smiled and nodded. We then ran across the hot sand into the water. I splashed everyone just to see their reaction. Green grinned and started splashing me back. Red whined and turned around so he wouldn't get splashed in the face again. Vio somehow inhaled the water when I splashed him and started coughing out water. Red helped Vio by whacking his back, but the weakling wasn't doing anything. I swam over and whacked Vio on the back hard and he coughed out a piece of kelp. "Eww," I mumbled as I swam away.

This day was going great, especially since Shadow wasn't here. That kid was so pessimistic, and irritating, and cast a shadow on everything around him. He also does this creepy thing where he disappears and as soon as you start looking for him he sneaks up behind you. I know I get angry easily, but I'm pretty sure that kid irritates everybody. Hopefully he'll stay gone for my upcoming birthday. All of us (not Shads) have our b-days in da summer. Shads is the youngest by six months (and the shortest by an inch or two). So I have the right to call him kid.

The rest of the day went fine. Vio kept coughing out water and seaweed for a while (how does one inhale that much kelp and water?) but he seemed fine. I couldn't help but wonder how Shadow was doing.

Shads' POV

…

Day 2

I woke up to Dark Link yelling at me to get up, and if I didn't, something bad would happen. Of course I didn't believe him, so I just grunted and stayed in bed. A few minutes later, I heard someone enter the room. And then I felt something wet on my face. My eyes flew open in time to see Ghirahim licking my face. I regret to say I screamed.  
And that is my magnificent start to a magnificent day.

After I had gotten dressed, cleaned up, and poured hand sanitizer all over my face, I descended 3 flights of stairs to the dining hall. Vaati had already decided what we were doing for today since he had organized the meetings for the last 7 years. Today we were going to explore the Lorule canyon. Maybe I would get lucky and a boulder would fall on my head and I would miss the whole trip.

We traveled to the canyon by foot and by the time we got there I was about ready to collapse. Dark had climbed high up. "Hey guys look at me!" he yelled. And caused an avalanche of boulders. I seemed to be the only one in the way of the avalanche. My wish came true and a boulder fell on my head. My vision went black.

When I regained consciousness, I hoped that I was back home in Hyrule. I opened my eyes to find myself in my bed in the hotel. Dark was sitting on my chest and Ghirahim was licking my face. Just my luck. I immediately shoved Ghirahim away from me and then I pushed Dark off. I looked at Dark. "The audacity! How dare you! You unleashed an avalanche on me and then while I'm unconscious you have the audacity to sit on me?!" I shrieked. Dark just stared at me. "I-I-I," he stuttered, and I turned away. Ghirahim was talking to Vaati. "I told you that would wake him up." Ghirahim squeaked joyfully. Vaati looked at me. "Well, you're talking in full sentences and you didn't break anything, so I say we head out again!" he pronounced joyfully. I sighed.

The rest of the day was nothing special. We didn't do anything interesting, but my head hurt and I kept taking advils. We went sightseeing. The monsters were interesting, but they weren't anything I hadn't seen before. We finally settled with playing tennis. I wasn't bad but I didn't really try. This seemed to be irritating Dark. "Come on kid, can't you at least try? I want to win." He insisted. I shrugged. "Why did you pick me for your team?"

Later that night, when Dark was in bed, I found Vaati. "Um, Lord Vaati," I began, "why does everyone want the triforce so much?" Vaati looked at me for a moment, and then answered slowly as if talking to a very young child. "Those villains have something called power lust, where they want so much power so they can control everyone and everything. I'm glad you don't have it and I hope you don't get it, because once someone gets all the power they want, they will almost always ruin everything for everyone." Vaati looked at me in a concerned way. "Shadow, you were raised in a world of light, with good friends. I don't want you to be caught in the middle of a power war, but I have a feeling you'll be caught in the middle of it."

I went to sleep that night with restless dreams of a ruined world.

* * *

 **Please review! And please forgive me if these chapters take over a day to write. I'm trying my best here. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi sorry for the short chapter. Also, Thank** **for reviewing, samyam! (I'm sorry, I spent 5 minutes trying to get the computer to save your full name, but it didn't work.) I don't own LoZ.**

* * *

Shads' POV

The rest of the week was similar to the first 2 days, but on the last day at dinner a plot was formed. "The situation is becoming dire, we need to take the triforce

from the Links." Ghirahim stated, "When we get back, we will find the Links and Zelda, and reclaim what is rightfully ours." Everyone then looked at me in

doubt. I frowned. I didn't want my friends to get hurt, but there was no way I could stand up against all these villains.

When we got back home, I heard that we were meeting with Ghirahim the next day. As soon as Vaati left me alone, I ran off to find Violet Link. When I found

him, I explained the situation. "Vio! You have to hide! Ghirahim and Vaati and Dark Link and everyone else, are coming to take the triforce. I don't want you to

get hurt, so I'll protect you to the best of my ability. After all… if it weren't for Link, I wouldn't be here right now." Vio was silent. "Shadow, I don't know what to

say. I don't want to see you get hurt, and I'm sure we'll be just fine. We can take care of ourselves. Thank you Shads, but you should probably go home." I

sighed and nodded. On my way out, Vio stopped me. "Shadow, whose side are you on?" I replied, "I'm not sure," without turning around.

I was sitting at the dining room table, poking the dinner Vaati had cooked for me with my fork, but not eating it. I was worried about the Links, but Vaati startled

me out of my daze. "Shadow! You're slouching! And stop playing with your food!" he snapped. I started, but kept 'playing' with my food and I kept slouching.

"I'm not hungry," I muttered, and went up to my room.

 _Whose side_ _am_ _I on?_

* * *

 **mm, poor Shads is torn between his family and his friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7. I hope you like it, and thank you to Guest for my 3rd review and I hope this is what you were looking for. I know there is a bias for POVs towards Shadow and Vio, but Shads is the best and I'm kinda similar to Vio. So yah...**  
 **Kinda long-ish chapter. :)  
Also, thank you everyone! I now have over 100 views to my fanfic!**

* * *

Vio's POV

It had been so good to see Shadow, but I wished I'd said something more to him. The last two weeks had been so lonely, and I just wanted to hug him so badly. But I hadn't. What Shads had said was stuck in my brain. What would happen to him if we lost the triforce? Because Red, Blue, Green, and I have a piece of the triforce… could that mean that Shads has a piece of the triforce as well? If so, it's probably the only thing keeping him solid and human, instead of dissipating into the darkness. I began to pace the room. What if they found out Shads had a piece of the triforce, and they took it, and then Shadow died? I let out a groan and sat on my bed. I had to keep the triforce safe. And I would start by protecting Zelda.

Once I notified the other Links, we set out to Hyrule castle. We camped outside to keep watch for enemies.

…

Daybreak

Red woke me up (he was on lookout duty) and whispered, "I think I see enemies. Sorry for waking you up Vio…" I looked out to where he was pointing, and sure enough numerous enemies were marching towards Hyrule castle. "You're right Red. We should wake Blue and Green up now, to give us time to prepare.

After we woke Green and Blue (with some difficulty) we prepared for battle. Now that we were closer, I could distinguish the enemies. Shadow was trailing in the back, and looked like he would rather be anywhere than there. He looked up and saw me. Shads gave me an apologizing look. Then, his eyes lit up, like a marvelous idea had dawned upon him, and he gave me a half smile. Then the first monster broke into our camp.

We battled until we could battle no more. The four of us had each other's backs. Shads was nowhere to be seen. We fought through moblins and darknuts, chuchus and wizrobes. Then, the bosses started coming. We fought Gohma and Dark Link, and by then we were in pretty bad shape. I wanted to run, but we had to protect the princess. Eventually, we were captured. I struggled and was the last to be caught. I could have run, but I couldn't leave my friends.

Ganondorf found the princess and took her triforce of wisdom. Weakened, she looked at us apologetically. Sadly, we were helpless. Ganon took the triforce of courage from Red, Blue, and Green. He turned to me, when suddenly Shadow appeared out of nowhere and freed me. He grabbed my arm and dragged me away. He pulled me onto his back in a piggyback fashion and ran for our lives.

I sighed in relief. I laid my head on his shoulder. If something happened to Shadow or me, I wanted our last moments together to be worthwhile. Once Shads thought we were safe, he dropped me and sat down. I sat down beside him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders. Shads turned to me, blushing, and then he hugged me. I smiled into his shoulder and hugged him back.

"Vio," he whispered, "do you like me?" "Yes," I whispered back softly. "Do-do you like me back?" I asked shyly. "Shadow pulled back a bit so he could look me in the eyes. "Does this answer your question?" he replied naughtily, and kissed me.

Shocked, I didn't react at first, but then I returned the kiss. It was bliss. If this was my last night, I was glad it went this way. And I somehow knew Shads felt the same way.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. Later!  
And please review! I appreciate them!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm back. I'm sorry I haven't updated in about a week, but last week was very busy for me. Thank you to Guest for my 4th review, and i don't own LoZ!**

* * *

Vio's POV

The next morning we continued our flight. We travelled across fields and over rivers, but eventually we had to rest. Shadow drifted off, and I kept watch, but suddenly my eyelids drooped and I drifted off as well.

When I woke up, I was moving. Vaati was carrying me, and behind us Dark Link was carrying a still-sleeping Shadow. Eventually, we came to a stop. Shadow woke up with a start, and looked around in alarm. He then began talking to Dark Link, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Vaati put me down, and pushed me towards the other Links, who were still captives. He then ordered Ganondorf to extract the triforce from me. He took an ominous step towards me, when suddenly a golden barrier came up between us. We both turned in surprise to the caster of the powerful magic. It was Shadow Link.

A brilliant golden piece of the triforce had materialized on his hand. Its magic seemed to be flowing from the triangle in golden ribbons. Shadow was focusing on his barrier, but the magic seemed to be draining him. Dark dropped him in surprise, and Shadow hit the ground with a slight gasp. This caused his barrier to falter for a second, which was just enough time to snap everyone out of their confusion. Ganondorf rushed towards Shadow, and grabbed his glowing hand, lifting him in the air.

Dark magic began to flow out of Ganondorf, and said magic began to flow freely into Shadow. He let out a gasp as golden energy flowed out of him and into Ganondorf. Eventually, this golden energy appeared to be running out, until no golden ribbons were leaving the now-limp boy. Vaati ran over to him with a look of concern, and snatched Shads out of Ganon's arms. Shadow seemed to be losing his solidity, and began looking more and more like a shadow.

He continued looking more and more transparent, until he was barely visible. He appeared to be unconscious, and was limp. Vaati brought Shads back to his house, and at that moment, in the midst of the confusion, I ran.

Shads' POV

I woke up with a start. I was somewhere dark, and my whole body hurt. I stood up and stretched. My eyes began to adjust to the dark, and I could see that I seemed to be standing-no, floating on a bed of clouds. I shivered and began to think of how I'd gotten here. Ganon had-had been about to take Vio's triforce piece and I'd… I'd made a forcefield. The memory was fuzzy, but I remembered it playing out like this-

They had captured me and Vio, and Ganondorf had begun to move towards Vio. I had felt my hand begin to feel like it was burning, and I felt a new power surge up inside of me. In a protective, yet seemingly futile attempt, I cast said power around Vio. To my great surprise, a golden forcefield appeared, protecting Vio. Unfortunately, the forcefield was terribly difficult to maintain, and when Dark dropped me I lost concentration for a second. Ganon then took my piece of the triforce, and I fainted.

And here I am now. I must have died after my triforce was taken. But I don't feel dead. I then began to explore. There seemed to be clouds as far as the eye could see, and a dark, gray sky above. And so I decided to go down. I methodically dug through the clouds, Vio my motivation. I eventually broke through the clouds. I fell down into a large, open room. Farore stood in the middle of the room, her back to me. "So you have found me, little shadow," came her loud, booming voice from across the room. It echoed against the walls and seemed to shake the ground with its force. "I know you have many questions, and I will answer some of them. You are in the sky. After you lost your piece of the triforce, you began to disappear into the darkness from whence you came. You were unable to move on because you still have a job to do. You are trapped in limbo, but I can send you back to Hyrule so you can save the world. This is your one and only redo. Die again, and I can't let you try again. Will you go back to save our world from darkness?" Farore continued. "Yes," I replied. I would do anything to go back and see Vio again. We hadn't even said goodbye.

* * *

 **Later! Forgive me if I take a while to update. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I'm back. Here's chapter 9. Sorry I haven't written in almost a week. I've gotten into Ocarina of Time, as well as several good books, so I've been busy. Also, thank you to Zeni Riri for my 5th review. good point, 'cause I don't own LoZ! I really appreciate these reviews!**

* * *

Vio's POV

As I crossed the bridge that went over a fast flowing stream, I finally slowed my pace. As the only person who could stop evil from taking over Hyrule, I had been running for a long time. If I was caught that would be the last of the beautiful land surrounding me. I vaguely wondered if Red, Blue, and Green were alright. But my mind was focused on Shadow Link. After he had admitted his feelings towards me, I had been the happiest man in Hyrule. It had happened very quickly. I hadn't thought that Shadow thought we were anything more than friends, but I had been wrong. He sure hadn't let on much.

His safety was worrying me, but I knew he was safe with Vaati. Then I remembered how he had betrayed them and set me free. I suddenly felt like there was a black hole in my stomach, and I began to feel a bit sick. Who knew what those villains could do- after all, they were evil. I began running again, because despite the fact that I wanted more than anything to go back and save Shads, I had to protect the triforce. I ran through field after flat field, not just my friends' sake but for all of Hyrule.

Shads' POV

With a start I bolted upright in bed. Vaati was sitting on the bed and jumped at my sudden movement. He looked tired, like he had been sitting there for several hours and had begun to fall asleep. "Shadow Link! You're alive! You look a bit transparent, but at least you're alright. Can you still talk and walk and breathe and-" I cast a sharp look Vaati's way, which made him stop rambling. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine." I snapped. I was a bit confused why I was snapping at Vaati, and he seemed confused too. "What's wrong?" he asked in an emotionless tone of voice. I sighed. "Nothing, nothing. Sorry." I mumbled. Vaati looked uncertain, but continued to announce that Dark was here. "And cut the attitude!" he snapped.

Dark peeked his head into my room. "Whoa, Shadow, you look like a ghost!" he exclaimed as he made his way over to the bed. "Why did you free the purple Link? I thought you wanted to rule the world as much as everyone else did. Did you do it 'cause you hate me?" Dark asked. He looked forlorn, so I scooted towards him. "Hey, I don't hate you Dark. But I don't crave power like you do and I don't want to take over the world. Sorry Dark, but I'm not evil like you." I replied. I began to leave when Dark tried to grab my arm. His hand went through my arm, and he let out a yelp. "What?" I asked, turning around, as I saw his hand pass through me like I really was a ghost. "Augh! Dark-what?!" I shrieked as I yanked my arm away from him. Dark just shrugged, and as I calmed down I added, "I hope that goes away. My arm _was_ feeling a little numb."

I flew outside. I didn't care if anyone saw me now- I would be the least of their concerns if I didn't find Vio- fast. I flew over fields at lightning speed, over bridges and water and more fields until I finally saw Vio running across the grass. "Vio!" I cried out, being sure to land before he saw me. I ran towards him, and he whirled around, expecting danger. When he saw me his face lit up and he sprinted towards me. Unable to stop in time he collided with be and we both fell to the ground laughing, glad the other was alright. At least I was still mostly solid. Vio then seemed to notice that I was semi-transparent.

He frowned. "What happened to you?" he asked, with respectful curiosity instead of horror. I smiled. "I came back from the dead as a ghost and have come to haunt you for eternity for letting me die." I replied sweetly. Vio laughed, and his eyes sparkled, which was a rare phenomenon with Vio. I walked over to him and slung my arm around his shoulder. "So- what are we gonna do about the baddies?" I asked lazily "Hang on, I have an idea," I continued, "So first we find a temple. Then we turn you into a maiden and lock you in there until all the fighting's done, and then if I'm still alive I come and let you out." I grinned. Vio gave me a disapproving look. "You're terrible at making plans. Let me think…" Vio stated. Suddenly, a mediocre idea came to me. "I know!" I exclaimed. "We give them the triforce and then we let them all kill each other!" Vio gave me a startled look. "What?! That's a terrible plan! What about the townsfolk, and what do we do about the last villain standing? And don't you care about your family at all? Would you really want to see Vaati and Dark Link die?" he exclaimed. I frowned. "I didn't think of any of that." I stated. Then I scowled. "If you have a better plan, let's hear it." I snapped.

Vio then smirked at me and simply stated, "Very well then." I looked at him in astonishment, shocked that he could come up with a plan so quickly. He bent down next to me and smoothly whispered the plan in my ear. I smiled at him. "You are why we still have a fighting chance," I stated, and gave Vio a peck on the cheek. We began walking towards the forest I'd been at only a couple weeks earlier.

* * *

 **Later! Reviews are appreciated. :I**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in over a week. I know this chapter is short considering how long it took to write it so sorry. :3**  
 **I'm nearing the end of my story. Don't own LoZ, and thanks for reviews.**

* * *

Shads' POV

As we stumbled through the bushes and brambles of the forest, I kept trying to come up with faults in Vio's plan. It was simple enough. We would open the Lorule portal, expand it, and disguise it. Everyone comes to get us and they fall in the portal. Sure enough, they would start realizing their peers were falling into a portal, but Ganondorf and Ghirahim were sure to be the first to fall victim to our trap, with Vaati and Dark trailing behind.

Once we reached the bushes concealing the portal, I began to summon dark magic. I cast a web of darkness onto the portal. The ground began to shake, and Vio and I rapidly backed up. The portal expanded, and we disguised it with fallen leaves and branches. Luckily, they didn't fall through the portal and spoil our efforts.

We hid behind the portal that was at our feet. After a while our enemies started coming. Ghirahim saw Vio's hat and began running towards us. Vio and I smirked smugly as we watched Ghirahim fall into our portal. Unfortunately for his allies, they were close behind and fell in as well. Just as Vio had said, Vaati and Dark were the only ones who hadn't fallen in. I stepped out from my hiding spot and cast a spell. The portal sealed itself shut and trapped Ghirahim and his friends in Lorule. They would escape eventually but for now we were safe. Vaati and Dark just stared in shock at what had just happened. I watched Vaati's reaction. He seemed to be relieved, but Dark looked at me like I was a traitor… which I guess I was.

"Shadow…" Vaati began. I focused my full attention on him, anxious of what he was about to say. "I'm… glad you're safe, but please… if this ever happens again… let me handle it." He continued quietly. I smiled and nodded. He turned to Vio. "And Purple, your friends are safe at my place." Dark turned towards me, understanding entering his eyes. "I knew you were different. Good job. We now have the world to ourselves!" he exclaimed. I frowned. "Mmhm…" "Oh! And Shadow!" Vaati exclaimed, "Dark will be living with us because he has nowhere to go." Vaati was grinning and seemed very pleased with his decision. I scowled in Dark's direction, then grabbed Vio's arm and started dragging him home.

When we got to my place, the other 3 links were sitting around like nothing had happened, and they were watching tv. When we walked in they all ran over to hug Vio. I stood awkwardly near the door when Blue broke out of the group hug. "You! You and your friends could have killed us all!" He exclaimed menacingly. "Blue, stop!" Vio exclaimed. "He saved me- us!" Blue turned towards me. "Fine. Good job, Shadsies." He replied.

Then the door opened and Vaati and Dark came in. The coloured links left and I sighed. Having Dark here would be interesting.

* * *

 **Mmhm later peeps**.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. Here is my last chapter. Sorry it took so long to write, then turned out so short. This final chapter was a tad difficult to write, and I hope it's not terribly disappointing. Thank you to all my viewres and reviewers. Than you to Zeni Riri for my 6th review. I'm really glad she kept reading. (It's a magic portal) Thank you so much to Orangecupkakes and Butterfly Enchantress, you were my motivation to write this final chapter. Reviews are always greatly appreciated, and I don't own LoZ.**

* * *

Shads' POV

-1 week later-

Dark had been living at my place for a week now. He stayed in the guest bedroom and acted like he owned the place. Vaati never gave him a hard time and Dark always got more food. When we went out he always sat in the passenger seat of Vaati's car, and all because _he's older._ As you could expect, I was none too pleased. I had to help Dark 'settle in' so I couldn't hang out with Vio. The week had been boring and I was- to my disgust- becoming jealous of Dark. He was acting like we were friends- or siblings. Vaati scolded me for being so cold towards Dark one night. Tonight was like the past dreadful 7 nights.

Dark knocked on my closed bedroom door, then, without waiting for a response entered. I scowled. "Dark, why would you bother knocking if you don't wait for an answer?" "To let you know I'm here!" he replied cheerily. I sighed. "What do you want, Dark?" He gave me a quirky smile. "Just 'cause I'm hangin' with you doesn't mean I want something from you. Geez, Shads. Warm up a little." I frowned, and dismissed Dark from my room with a wave of my hand.

The next day, Vaati finally let me leave the house alone. I spent the day with Vio. When I came back that evening I was in a much better mood than I'd been in quite a while. Vaati notified me that Dark was looking at buying an apartment, and we would be rid of him soon enough. We sparred and wrestled, and I hung out with Vio a lot. I still hung out with Blue, Green, and Red, and we even spent a day at a food festival. Things were looking up, and we still had half our summer vacation left.

* * *

 **Thank you, and farewell!**


End file.
